<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【神弃之地】Siblings（抹布亚文） by erqisan273</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506987">【神弃之地】Siblings（抹布亚文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erqisan273/pseuds/erqisan273'>erqisan273</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, M/M, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erqisan273/pseuds/erqisan273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你可比你妹妹漂亮多了，不是吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【神弃之地】Siblings（抹布亚文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　亚文蜷缩起来护住头和胸腹，吉恩·丁伍德踹向他肚子的每一脚都毫不留情。他能听到莱诺拉的哭喊和祈祷，他想告诉她这没事的。亚文早已习惯于殴打。支离破碎的家庭背景，和同龄人相比显得有些纤细苍白的身形，他在学校永远不会是受欢迎的那类人。同时他也习惯于打人，他苍白但并不羸弱，发起狠来打得过他的人并不多。至于吉恩·丁伍德，亚文对这种人再了解不过。也许他比他块头大上一倍，但是他只是个没有脑子的怂包，离了他的两个狐朋狗友就什么也不是。<br/>
　　同时对上他们三个并不明智，但是他们在碰他的<b>妹妹</b>，他的<b>家人</b>。<br/>
　　丁伍德突然转身，扯着跪在地上的莱诺拉的头发狠狠扇了她一巴掌。<br/>
　　“闭上你的臭嘴！婊子！”<br/>
　　单薄的姑娘应声倒地，马特森和巴克曼几乎按不住暴怒的亚文。<br/>
　　“你他妈再碰她一下！我发誓我绝对会杀了你！”<br/>
　　马特森拽着他的领子一拳打过来，亚文尝到嘴里的血腥味。他发出困兽一般的吼叫，双腿不停挣扎。帽子早就掉了，巴克曼按着他的后脑砸向地面。<br/>
　　剧痛让亚文眼前发黑，他大口喘气想摆脱眩晕感，还没回过神来便又被抓着头发一下一下砸在学校的水泥地面。他意识有些模糊，眼睛被额角涌出的鲜血覆盖住。亚文趴在地上，吐息微弱，刚才按着他的两双手松开了。他眯着眼睛看到丁伍德向他走来。<br/>
　　“杀了我？是像你妹妹的爹杀了她的老娘一样？还像你那废物爹杀了你的狗一样？”丁伍德抬脚踩住亚文的脸，“那你之后是不是也该自杀啊，小亚文？”<br/>
　　亚文突然伸出手抓住丁伍德的脚踝猛地向后拉。在被马特森和巴克曼重新按住之前，他骑到摔倒在地的丁伍德身上打断了他的鼻子。<br/>
　　亚文跪在地上，丁伍德惊恐地从地上爬起来，他大声咒骂着，咆哮着要废掉亚文的手。马特森真是个忠心耿耿的狗腿，他拉着亚文的一边胳膊向背后反压，剧痛让亚文闷哼一声也使他跪得更低。他抬起头来死死盯着正在揉搓自己鼻梁的丁伍德，丁伍德骂骂咧咧踢了亚文一脚，又把手上沾染的血抹到亚文的衣服上。<br/>
　　“我现在觉得当着你的面操你妹妹可真他妈是个好主意，”他蹲下身，抬手捏住亚文的脸和他对视，“你们这对乱伦的贱人。说吧，你操过她多少次？”<br/>
　　亚文粗重地喘着气，啐了丁伍德了一口，唾液混着鲜血吐到他脸上。接着他被一巴掌扇得偏过头去，开始耳鸣。<br/>
　　“……不过你对着你妹妹那张丑脸也能硬得起来吗，嗯？亚文？”不停的嗡鸣声中他听到丁伍德说了些什么，亚文向地上吐了口血，“我对着你妈都能硬得起来，吉恩。”<br/>
　　又是一拳。挑衅是十分不明智的，但是亚文现在也算不上多清醒。他哪里都在疼，头晕眼花耳朵里嗡嗡作响，还要分出心神担忧着一边早就被打晕的莱诺拉。他希望自己干脆也晕过去让这几位继续打一顿算了，但是他<b>不能</b>，他不能在莱诺拉安全之前失去意识。亚文思考着今天怎么脱身，挑衅真的是十分不明智的。<br/>
　　丁伍德好像说了很多话，亚文没仔细听。直到现在。<br/>
　　“……说起来，你可比你妹妹漂亮多了，不是吗？”<br/>
　　亚文迷茫地眨眨眼，他有点没反应过来。“什——什么？”<br/>
　　丁伍德站了起来，亚文的视线跟随着他。他看着丁伍德解开自己的腰带，脸上满是恶意的笑容，“我说，你比你妹妹漂亮。老子可是在夸你呢。”他拉下拉链，裤子半褪挂在腿间，“今天放过你俩也不是不行。先把你坏了的事给老子解决。”<br/>
　　半硬的性器在亚文眼前摇晃。他僵住了。<br/>
　　丁伍德扶着自己的鸡巴开口说到：“不然我就去操你妹妹？”他用龟头顶弄亚文的脸，“来吧小亚文，做个乖婊子来吸我的屌。敢咬的话我就把她扒光了扔到教堂门口。”<br/>
　　性器腥臭的味道和热度充斥着亚文的感官，他直愣愣地看着眼前的肉块。丁伍德嵌住他的下巴，把自己塞了进去。亚文不再反抗，他用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，缓缓开始移动。嘴里的东西随即胀大。<br/>
　　“你不是第一次做这个，是吧？”丁伍德的声音有些奇怪，“还真是个婊子啊。朋友们，我们错怪可怜的莱诺拉了，她才没有睡她哥哥。因为她的哥哥是个吸男人鸡巴的贱货！”<br/>
　　亚文闭上眼睛，他能听到丁伍德阴阳怪气的话，也能听到马特森和巴克曼为此起哄的嘘声。他大张着嘴吞吐丁伍德的鸡巴，嘴角的伤口裂开，唾液和鲜血顺着下巴流到脖颈。丁伍德伸手抓住他后脑的头发，捅得更深，亚文呛住了，他太久没有做过这个了——<br/>
　　在亚文窒息之前，丁伍德射在了他嘴里。亚文微微翻着白眼，不停干呕，他吐出了腥苦的精液，大口呼吸着。他知道事情还没完。<br/>
　　马特森和丁伍德交换了位置，另一根鸡巴在他还没有喘匀气之前捅进了他的嘴里。和丁伍德不同，他已经完全硬了。<br/>
　　丁伍德周五放学后总是会找个姑娘在校车上打炮，亚文一边吮吸着一边想，单个人比较好解决。吐出另一个人的精液，接下来是巴克曼。剩下的两个会定期保养车子，两个一起不是完全有把握，但也值得一试。巴克曼逼着他吞下了他的精液。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>